Você E Eu
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: Para o Amor, não existe distância, nem tempo e nem idade. Os gêmeos sabiam disso, quando finalmente, o destino os cruzou mais uma vez. Contém: Yaoi e Incesto e Universo Alternativo e Songfic. Saga de Gêmeos x Kanon de Dragão Marinho.


**Você E Eu**

**Faz tempo desde que eu estive aí.**

**Faz tempo, mas estou de volta à cidade.**

O vento ajudava para que o cigarro queimasse mais lentamente. Era uma brisa forte e fria para aquele horário, quando no noticiário havia dito que o clima seria de puro verão.

Detestava verão. Calor. Suor. Irritação. Cansaço. Isso lhe tirava do sério. E quando fumava, parecia sentir-se ainda mais incomodado, sentia a fumaça lhe impregnar o corpo.

Sentiu-se bem recepcionado à sua cidade de infância e juventude. O clima que detestava era típico da região naquele mês, mas depois de anos em um país com temperatura mais ao seu gosto, estar ali parecia estranho. Mais do que esperava ser.

**E dessa vez, não partirei sem você.**

Impaciente com seu fumo que não acabava interrompeu-o praticamente ao meio, jogando-o no chão e pisando em cima para por fim, apaga-lo de vez, fazendo-o de forma sádica.

Em surpresa, se recordou do antigo caminho para casa. Nada havia mais em mãos, deixou seus pertences no quarto do hotel que se hospedara, e saiu munido apenas de seu maço de cigarros e um isqueiro transparente em tom azul. Não tinha pressa em seus passos, queria recordar as lembranças de quando mais jovem ao passar por aquelas ruas estreitas, do vilarejo que um dia chamou de lar.

Procurou por rostos conhecidos naquela multidão, sem sucesso. Com os anos, esqueceu-se de muitas pessoas, talvez se recordasse de seus vizinhos, se eles _ainda_ morassem no mesmo lugar.

O cheiro. Foi o que mais lhe chamou a atenção. As vielas já haviam mudado com o tempo, algumas construções já não mais existiam, e quando reencontrava algo de sua jovialidade, havia se tornado outro gênero de comércio. Mas o aroma... Podia discernir o aroma vindo da padaria ali perto, do restaurante. "Ambos da minha época!". E do próprio ar. Para si, sempre foi um cheiro que lhe lembrava da grama úmida. Seu aroma favorito.

"De _épicerie_¹ para loja de filmes adultos, _que des progrès_!". Por melhor que a idéia fosse, anteriormente o bairro era de famílias. Ou parou no tempo, ou simplesmente não esperava tanta mudança em sua terra natal.

Seu coração bateu ainda mais forte ao chegar à entrada da vila onde era sua casa. Olhou em volta, apesar de não haver um sorriso em sua expressão cuja melancolia evidente chegava a lhe arrancar suspiros, sentia alegria de estar ali. E saudade. E sem preocupar-se com o número de seu destino, logo se dirigiu à ele. Subiu dois lances de escada e seu dedo logo parou na campainha tão conhecida.

-Bonjour! – Seu cumprimento foi animado quando a porta se abriu revelando uma senhora de aparentemente 80 anos. Não a reconheceu e em tal tentativa, juntou suas sobrancelhas em certo estranhamento.

Ela lhe deu uma breve resposta, quando iniciou uma rápida conversa. -_Connaît la famille __Cazeneuve²_? – Foi direto ao continuar seu discurso. Seu sotaque natal estava um tanto quanto enferrujado, devido aos anos em solo Alemão, mas sentiu-se orgulhoso ao sentir-se em casa com seu idioma.

A pequena senhora lhe deu um breve aceno de que reconhecia o sobrenome em curiosidade, mas a resposta não agradou o geminiano, que insistiu em pedir mais informações, de pouco retorno. Mas com uma expressão simpática, agradeceu e se despediu.

Ao tê-la fora de sua vista, passou a mão no rosto, pensativo no que faria. Sabia que seu irmão ainda morava em Toulouse. A carta de seu pai lhe dava notícias, muitas e algumas, lhe preocupava.

No fundo, sabia o porquê da ausência do contato de seu irmão gêmeo. Algo interno, consciente apenas à ambos, e sendo assim, seus pais jamais tomaram conhecimento do que realmente havia acontecido.

Seu segundo passo, foi recordar-se de algumas informações escritas. Kanon trabalhava também. "Soldado... General..."

-_La Royale_³! – Deu um sorriso de vitória, para então sair daquele lugar e iniciar a busca atrás de seu irmão.

Precisava resolver o passado.

**x-x-x**

Colocou no compartimento acima de sua cabeça, sua mala de mão. Sua bagagem única naquele _tour francês_. Não se preocupava muito com roupas, isso, conseguiria pelo caminho, uma vez que era seu país natal, portanto _sabia_ onde pisava.

Em troca de poucas palavras francesas, a aeromoça lhe indicou para que não se preocupasse com seus pertences, ela arrumaria. E enquanto a assistiu curiosamente, sentou no banco, aliviado por notar que o banco ao seu lado permaneceria vazio.

Poucos minutos depois, o avião decolou. E mais que acostumado, se ajeitou com impaciência em seu lugar para depois seus olhar cair na janela próxima à si, sorrindo suavemente. Sua parte favorita de viajar era quando seus voos eram noturnos. A cidade toda em brilho, quando não, avistava a lua por entre as nuvens, e algumas estrelas perdidas no céu escuro.

Rememorou de como o irmão também gostava daquela visão através da janela, e imaginava sua reação naquele momento. Cada instante que passava, muitas lembranças sobre ele vinham em sua mente. Sentia saudade, foi uma despedida decidida por ambos, a falta do contato, da voz, do toque de seu gêmeo. Praticamente toda noite sonhava com ele, o que lhe diminuía por instantes o que sentia de sua ausência, e sabia que mesmo depois da separação, ele estava consigo, mesmo que fosse a sonhos.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios por conta do carrinho de bebidas que parou ao seu lado. Examinou-o com o olhar, decidindo o que pediria. Ao mesmo tempo em que desejava algo alcoólico, sabia que não poderia, precisava estar disposto para as próximas horas que viriam. Decidiu-se então por uma água com gelo, e logo servido, notou que outra aeromoça passava com lanches.

Ao ser sua vez, a dispensou. Não pensava em comida naquele momento, e antes de subir ao avião, já havia tido um lanche leve com café. Não abriu o suporte à sua frente, preocupou-se apenas em segurar o copo, em poucos segundos cessou com o conteúdo, e encostando sua cabeça ao banco, virado para a janela, adormeceu.

Despertou em susto ao notar o toque e a voz de uma das atendentes. A olhou, um pouco perdido, quando ela avisou do pouso que ocorreria nos próximos minutos. Seu olhar ainda era um tanto sem-jeito, não esperava cochilar em um voo de poucas horas.

Sua bagagem já estava em mãos ao descer a escadaria de apoio ao avião, e uma vez dentro do aeroporto, foi ágil ao passar pela multidão para sair e buscar um táxi. E dessa vez, não buscaria por um hotel, deu as coordenadas ao motorista, para seguir mais uma viagem. E seu destino era o Porto Militar Francês.

**x-x-x**

Mais uma vez, seu coração voltou a acelerar. Sentia que Kanon estava próximo, mas ao mesmo tempo distante. Não sabia que expectativa ter. Também sabia que ele trabalhava no destino recém-chegado, porém, era um porto, seu gêmeo era um general e que provavelmente estaria ocupado, ou ausente daquele porto. Mas não iria desistir se isso ocorresse. _Precisava_ dele.

**Você tem gosto de uísque quando me beija.**

**Daria tudo para ser seu novamente, e dessa vez, não partirei sem você.**

Olhou de um lado para o outro._ Muita_ gente. E por conta da conclusão óbvia, deu um suspiro pesado. Sentia-se perdido naquele mundo de gente, naquele mundo de barcos e navios, e assim, não sabia por onde começar. Porém, como não conhecia aquele lugar, resolveu então dar uma volta. Ver onde realmente estava, para então decidir por onde começar a procurar.

Iniciou sua caminhada. Observava cuidadosamente a frota ali que aguardavam passageiros, outros que saíam de seus barcos, chegou a perceber as mesas dos restaurantes praticamente lotados ali em volta. Tanta gente e apenas procurava por uma. Em seus lábios veio um sorriso ao imaginar-se passeando com seu irmão por ali. A alegria dele que lhe tiraria aquele decerto desespero em seu coração.

**Ele disse, sente-se de novo ao lugar que você pertence.**

**No canto do meu bar com seu sapato. Sente-se no sofá onde fizemos amor pela primeira vez.**

Deu-se conta que caminhava por uma ínfima ponte. Em seu caminho, na água, barcos de diversos tamanhos e comprimentos, lembrou-se dos passeios que fazia com o mais novo, recordando-se da vez em que ambos viraram um barco, derrubando a família toda na água.

-Que curioso, um turista sem câmera. Está perdido? – Algo em si sentiu certo atrevimento naquelas palavras, afinal, o que interessava ao outro? – Então se virou, e observou o rapaz que lhe dirigiu a _atrevida_ palavra.

**Faz dois anos desde que deixei você ir.**

**Eu não podia ouvir uma piada ou um rock'n'roll.**

Viu que rapaz ainda fardado, de branco, arrumava a vela em cima de seu deque. Notava sua displicência, já que agia como se fossem conhecidos, mal lhe dava atenção, distraído com sua tarefa.

-Bom dia. Acho que não nos conhecemos.

-Tem razão, eu só achei curioso um rapaz bonito, perdido por aqui. – Convencido pelas palavras dele, se virou, para então um fitar diretamente o outro.

No meu aniversário você cantou "Heart Of Gold" com o barulho da guitarra e sem roupas.

**Dessa vez, não partirei sem você.**

Houve silêncio e choque. Durante minutos, os dois se encararam. –Kanon. – Sua voz saiu em murmúrios, não podia acreditar no que estava vendo, e no que estava acontecendo.

-O que faz aqui, Saga? – Notou que sua expressão demonstrava mágoa, mas sua pergunta, curiosidade.

-Advinha. – Diferentemente do outro, sua voz era séria e suas palavras, de convicção. – Não acho que eu sairia de Berlin para admirar barcos.

-Papai disse que mandou uma carta para você.

-E eu decidir por um ponto final nisso. Onze anos já foi muito tempo para pensar na vida. – O mais novo fez menção de descer de seu deque, mas estava hesitante em suas atitudes e olhares.

-Tem razão. Onze anos. E pensar que meu casamento está durando tanto assim...

-Casamento? – A voz do mais velho demonstrou decepção. Por mais tola que acreditava ser.

-Vai me dizer que não se tornou bem sucedido e se casou, ou está com alguém? – Notou certa manha e ciúme nas palavras dele.

-Onze anos e tudo o que me diz é que está casado e que eu não deveria estar aqui?

**Há algo sobre esse lugar.**

**Algo sobre as noites solitárias.**

-Foi decidido assim. – De manha, houve frieza.

-_Você_ decidiu que seria melhor. Que nossos pais estavam perto de descobrir a verdade.

-Imagina que doloroso os filhos gêmeos deles, _juntos como um casal_. – Saga percebeu que aquele termo foi enfatizado e sorriu.

-Somos independentes agora.

-Sou casado.

-Casado... – Havia notado a falta de verdade nas palavras do gêmeo. – "_Capitaine de Vaisseau_" realmente tem _tanto_ tempo assim livre? E pelo que me lembro você nunca foi muito de relacionamentos. E casado? – Saiu de onde estava e subiu ao deque do barco. Assim como a atitude anterior do irmão, aquelas ações foram igualmente displicentes, e um tanto atrevidas.

-Sou dono desse barco... E não disse que você podia subir... Atitudes assim dão azar... – Novamente, manha.

-Sorte ou azar... – Soltou sua mala perto de si e foi até ele. –No momento eu só acredito em destino. – E eu descobri sozinho onde você estava. O pai me falou de algumas coisas na carta... Mas eu conheço você melhor que nossos pais. – Em seguida seus dedos tocaram a mão dele, ao que deu mais um passo um em direção ao outro.

-Sou tão previsível assim? – O mais novo percebeu e olhou aquele toque, e sem notar, corou.

-O mar é pequeno demais para nos separar.

-Tem certeza mesmo que não está casado?

-Mas eu estou. – Percebeu que Kanon não havia gostado daquela resposta, mas segurou sua mão entre os dedos e antes que ele lhe respondesse ou agisse, continuou. –Com você, Kanon. Acha mesmo que o que eu sentia naquela época ia se extinguir tão facilmente?

-E porque você acha que eu escolhi a vida marinha?

**Eu preferia morrer sem você e eu.**

-Dá dinheiro? – Ambos riram de forma terna. O mais novo se aproximou ainda mais, buscando pelo outro braço do outro e fazendo-o cruzar os braços em volta de seu ombro e suas mãos, circundaram a cintura do gêmeo mais velho.

**Nós temos bastante dinheiro, mas ainda pagamos aluguel.**

-Dá status. – O mais novo tornou a rir. –Quero saber o que aconteceu na sua vida, nesses onze anos.

-Em troca, quero saber o que aconteceu na sua...

-E...?

-Quero um beijo.

**Porque você não pode comprar uma casa no Paraíso.**

-Eu ainda te amo, Saga, sabia?

-E eu sempre te amei, sabia? – Kanon aproximou seu rosto ao do irmão. Incitou um beijo naquele momento, enquanto o outro observava suas atitudes, exibindo um sorriso enquanto a distância entre as bocas se extinguia cada vez mais.

**Há algo sobre apenas saber o que é certo.**

**Faz tempo desde que estive aí.**

**Faz tempo, mas estou de volta à cidade.**

**E dessa vez não partirei sem você.**

**x-x-x**

**Notas da Autora**.

Título e frases em negrito provenientes da música "Yoü And I" da Lady Gaga.

¹ Mercearia/Que progresso.

² Conhece a família Cazeneuve?

³ La Royale, apelido da Marinha Francesa.

Capitaine de Vaisseau: Capitão de Mar e Guerra, patente mais alta de Oficial Superior.

Não, Gaga não combina com os gêmeos perfeitos. Mas a letra da música sim, principalmente considerando, na história original, a ausência de um ao outro antes da Saga de Hades.

E porque um pertence ao outro e ponto.

Amo, amo! (L)

(Havendo erros _franceses_, por favor, avisem).


End file.
